


Be careful what you summon

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Invisible hands, Long Tongue, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape, Restraints, Summoning goes wrong, Victims, demon loki, demon takes power from orgasms, invisible force, rape demon, tongue grows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki is a rape demon and has been summoned… Unintentionally. But he always answers the calls.He takes his power and energy from the orgasms of his victims.





	Be careful what you summon

Joanna felt a little on edge while she got ready for bed. Though she knew she was being ridiculous.

But her earlier _game_ with her friends made her a little spooked. They were having a few drinks in her flat and ended up surfing the internet looking for random stuff to do, when they came across how to summon the dead.

So they thought it would be fun to try. Sitting in a circle on the floor, one of her friends drew out some weird markings on the wooden floor with chalk. Then she led them all in a chant as they held hands. Nothing happened at first, but the candles they’d lit around the room suddenly all blew out and there was a cold chill that whipped around them all.

One of her friends quickly turned the lights on and in a panic she ran to the computer to check something. She then went crazy, claiming it was a demon they’d summoned as one of the markings on the floor was slightly off, being the demon sign instead of the dead.

Everyone shrugged it off, not believing her. Even Joanna didn’t think much of it. Until they all left and she was left to scrub her floor clean from the chalk. Curiosity got the better of her, so she checked the page that her friend used and saw that the demon they’d supposedly summoned was a rape demon.

She tried to shake it off, but the thought of if it was true kept creeping into her mind. For the first time since she was a child, she slept with the lamp on. Luckily, she fell asleep reasonably quick. The alcohol in her system no doubt helping.

But she was woken to the feeling of a hand lightly brushing across her ankle. She kicked out at it, thinking it was just the way the blanket was over her. But then she shivered and realised there was a cool breeze lightly blowing across her body.

That’s when she felt the hand again as it lightly stroked up her calf. She shot up in bed and let out a gasp as she could see nothing but darkness. Her lamp was off. And she realised that she had no blanket over her either and she was butt naked.

‘What the…’ She trailed off, she was sure she put on her night gown before getting into bed. And she was also sure that she’d left the bedside lamp on to sleep with.

She reached out and turned it on, but she really wished that she hadn’t. As there was a man, or _something_ , stood at the bottom of her bed and towering over her. He was wearing odd armour, leather and metal. Gold, green and black. He had long black hair and his face was white with sharp features and bright piercing green eyes. He was at least 7ft tall and made her room look incredibly small.

Letting out a scream she reached for her phone, but it was suddenly whisked out of her hand and flung across the room by an invisible force while the stranger just stayed in his place at the bottom of her bed.

‘No need to be scared, little mortal.’ The man’s voice was loud, yet at the same time it was dark and sultry. It sounded like it was in her mind, not in the room. ‘You summoned me here, after all.’

‘No… No!’ Joanna cried in fear as realisation hit her.

She scrambled off the bed and made a run for it towards the door, but it slammed shut on front of her and when she tried to open it again, it was locked. She turned around and pressed her back against it as she saw the demon turn to face her. He grinned wickedly, his pearly white teeth on show. That’s when she saw that he had sharp pointy teeth.

‘I… I must be dreaming.’ She whimpered and ran to the window, but that was locked too. She grabbed her jacket that was over the chair next to her, but when she went to put it over her naked body it simply vanished into thin air.

‘This is no dream, pet. Would you like me to pinch you to prove it?’ He chuckled.

When Joanna turned around, she saw the demon perching on the end of her bed as if he was a friend simply visiting her.

‘Who… Who are you?’ She asked, her voice shaky.

‘My name is Loki. I am, who you mortals know as the rape demon.’

Joanna flinched at his words. Tears streamed down her face no matter how hard she tried to remain calm. The demon patted the bed next to him, but Joanna just looked at him in disgust and fear, staying put where she was.

‘Oh come now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. That is your decision. I am just doing my job, what you summoned me here for.’ Loki said as he put his arms out.

‘I… I didn’t summon you. It was a mistake. My friends’

‘It does not matter _who_ , it matters _where_. And when I arrive, I find such a lovely little thing in bed. Asleep with the lamp on. Afraid of the boogeyman, are we?’ Loki teased, enjoying her reaction even though she said nothing in response.

Loki stood up and started to stalk towards her with large, intimidating steps. She tried to keep her distance, but he cornered her. She brought her hands up to try and cover her breasts, though she suddenly found herself unable to stop as what felt like invisible hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back.

She let out a whimper and struggled, but she couldn’t even move her legs as Loki drew closer and closer to her, until he was just an inch away, towering over her. He gripped her face in one of his large hands, squeezing her cheeks as he studied her face closely.

He said nothing while he leaned in to take in a deep breath of her scent. He closed his eyes and let out a low growl in the back of his throat. His lips tugged up in a smirk when he opened his eyes again.

‘There is something that you should know about my duty as a rape demon. This is not just a one night only deal.’ He felt his cock soar at the look on her face. ‘Oh no. Every Friday night from now on, you will have the pleasure of my _company._ ’

To make her feel even worse, he flicked his tongue out and it grew longer as he licked the side of her face, leaving a cool trail of saliva on her skin, making her shudder.

‘Please don’t do this.’ She whimpered.

‘No amount of begging will stop this… However, beg as much as you like.’ He let go of her chin and narrowed his eyes at her as he brought his tone down to a whisper. ‘Because it highly arouses me.’

Joanna started to cry hysterically, knowing that she had no chance against the demon. She was dragged from the corner and taken back to her bed by an invisible force that terrified her to her core, just as much as the demon did.

Her wrists were still stuck behind her, making her completely helpless as she was forced down on the bed on her back, hands trapped.

‘Oh, one more thing before we being…’ Loki slowly walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, hovering over her lower body and looking up at her with wicked intent on his face. ‘Rape demons do not just rape for the sake of it, to gain pleasure and to cause pain to mortals…  As fun as that is.’ He moved back and looked down, taking hold of her foot he lifted it up so he could press a kiss to her ankle. ‘Oh no.’ He started to kiss his way up her inner leg, his hand sliding upwards at the same time. ‘We get our strength from the victim’s orgasms, my dear.’

Joanna let out another sob at his words. She tried kicking him, but her other leg was being held in place by the invisible force. That coupled with the grip on her leg that was being kissed, she was completely immobile and pinned in place.

Loki laughed evilly as he worked his way up her legs, kissing, sucking and nibbling on his journey until he reached her core. He could smell the arousal forming from her body.

‘Ah the delightful smell of fear and arousal mixed together, there is nothing quite like it.’ He chuckled and trailed a finger down her centre, her body jerked under his touch on her clit.

To Joanna’s utter humiliation, he lowered his head down between her thighs. She was forced to watch as his devilish tongue flicked out and grew even longer than it originally was. She tried to squirm away, but he gripped her thighs with both hands and dug his nails painfully into her skin.

His wet, fleshy tongue flicked up and down, making lewd slurping noises in the process as his copious amount of saliva soaked her. When the appendage slid over her clit she almost came instantly, even if her mind didn’t want to, her body was betraying her entirely.

‘Look at me while I devour you.’ Loki spoke, even though his tongue never left her core. He was speaking to her in her mind.

She was forced to look down at him as it felt like an invisible hand gripped her hair, making her watch. Her eyes widened when she saw his tongue delve into her. His upper teeth scraped across her clit while his tongue felt like it was growing inside of her, she couldn’t believe the length of it. It was longer and thicker than any penis she’d had before.

His soft yet incredibly muscular tongue hit every hidden crevice of pure pleasure deep within her. Reaching parts she had no idea existed. When he hummed, it made his tongue vibrate wonderfully against her inner walls. His teeth continuously glided across her clit, making her toes curl. She had no option but to orgasm, he was just too damn good.

Loki moaned in pleasure of his own as he tasted her on his tongue. He slurped up all of her, feeling the power of her orgasm surge though his veins, giving him more power and strength.

When he eventually retracted his tongue from her and leaned up, his chin was dripping with her arousal. He licked his lips and started to crawl up over her body, a feral look in his eye.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and leaned down to kiss her hungrily. She was so far gone in pleasure that she responded eagerly to him. The thought of what his penis would feel like after his tongue was too exciting for her. The fact he was raping her and wasn’t human fled from her mind entirely in the meantime.

Her wrists were freed and she pulled them out from underneath her back. But they were quickly restrained again as Loki grabbed them in the one hand and pinned them up above her, pushing them firmly into the pillow. She started to whimper and moan in his mouth, egging him on more.

The rape demon didn’t need to worry about undressing himself as the flap on his leather trousers came undone itself and his cock sprang out, ready and aiming for its goal.

Loki made sure that Joanna was firmly in place and going nowhere when he moved in and forced the head of his cock into her. She started panting and looked down between them, a little scared to see that he wasn’t even a third of the way in, yet it felt like she was already being speared wide open for him. She went to complain, but Loki stopped her.

‘Shhhh.’ Loki hushed her and kissed her again, occupying her mouth with his tongue.

He slowly pushed inch by inch into her until the head of him pressed painfully against her cervix. Then he pulled out at a leisurely pace, moaning himself from the way her body was gripping him, not wanting to let go. When he pulled right out, he stroked the tip up over her clit and then forced himself back in to the hilt. After repeating the same action a few times, he started to grind against her instead. Keeping the tip firmly pressed to her cervix, stimulating a pleasure point that most mortals didn’t even know about.

Loki’s job was complete when his little victim wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him further in than was possible. She tried tugging her hands free, but _that_ he didn’t allow. He had to remind her that _he_ was the one in charge.

He moved his hips in circles, feeling her body clamping around him. He started nibbling on her lower lip, drawing some blood from his sharp teeth as he became more urgent with his movement, starting to actually thrust. The feeling of her tightness around him was the beginning of the end for him. He reared back and pulled his cock almost all of the way out, to then pound roughly back into her and slam against her cervix.

Joanna cried out in pleasure as her second orgasm was ripped from her body without full consent and given to the demon as he fucked her.

Loki continued driving into her with a madness that only a demon could possess, ripping orgasm after orgasm from the girls’ body. Then, he penetrated deep and allowed himself to empty into her.

His sperm filled her, made her feel incredibly full as he kept coming and coming. She thought it wasn’t possible to have that much, he was like a hose. The feeling was far too much for her, she passed out beneath the demon. All of her energy had been sucked from her body into the monster, who was feeling like he was the most powerful being in the entire universe as he looked down at his passed out victim.  


Joanna came to the following morning. She shot upwards in her bed, confused. Had it been a dream?

She thought so, until she went to move and felt excruciating pain from down between her legs. She reached down and touched there, feeling an insane amount of fluid still seeping from her cunt.

‘Oh my god.’ She sobbed, reality hitting her again with what happened.

But then suddenly she heard his terrifying yet sexy voice in her mind. ‘Not god, my dear. But demon… _Far sexier_. See you next Friday for my second meal.’ He growled.

And unknown to Joanna, Loki coming inside of her meant that a connection was made. Now, Loki could hear every word spoken by her, every thought that crossed her mind, and every emotion she experienced.

She belonged to him now.

She belonged to a demon.  


End file.
